Kamen Rider Mythos
by CannonFodderrx
Summary: Kinami Hikaru is an aspiring Historian content living an ordinary life when the Greek God Apollo comes to him telling him he has been chosen to save the gods due to his belief in them. Hikaru is forced to become Kamen Rider Mythos, The Kamen Rider chosen by the Greek Gods. MYTHS BECOME REALITY, THE RIDER CHOSEN BY THE GODS.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello friends welcome to the brand new Super Hero Time consisting of Kamen Rider Mythos and Fantaji Sentai Questinger created by myself, Rubilina, and WillGAA. Mythos is a Greek Mythology based rider. In order to get the full experience I'd recommend reading Mythos first than Questinger. Remember to review and let us know know what you thought and let's begin.

_**A dark room is seen and smoke rises from an unknown location. Suddenly, a bright light shines through to clear the smoke and reveal Kamen Rider Mythos and Fantaji Sentai Questinger**_

**All: Super Hero Time!**

_**In the background, Mythos is shown fighting some unknown grunts, originating from his series.**_

**QuestingRed: Wow, a Kamen Rider picked by the Greek Gods?**

_**The Questingers are shown in the world of Kataryuko.**_

**Mythos: A Sentai that's set in a fantasy world? That's so cool!**

_**Mythos and Questingers pose all together.**_

**All: Super Hero Time! LET'S START THE MYTH!**

**Kamen Rider Mythos**

**Myth 1: The Myth Reborn**

**Long ago in Ancient Greece...**

A rocky battlefield sat on a lone island in the midst of a wide ocean; multiple molten looking figures rushed onto the battlefield, seemingly massing at one towering location, as though driven there by some mighty force. The sky was dark and thunder boomed with lightning raining down from the heavens striking some of the figures, turning them into ashes. Water rushed in other areas in ways not possible by typical laws of physics, ceasing the flow of magma wherever it made contact with the water. In yet another part of the battlefield, the figures were dragged down, swallowed by Gaea herself to rot.

Three men wearing armor and robes could be seen commanding these forces. One was wearing lightish blue and seemed gruff and buff; he was shooting lightning from his hands while simultaneously kicking some of the lava looking figures that dared to come near. Another was wearing greenish-blue armor and looked as though he had emerged straight from the pages of an _Aquaman_ comic book. He was holding a trident in his hands, seemingly commanding the wave of water that rushed around. The last one wore pitch black armor; he carried a spear that caused the creatures to explode with darkness with every stab. The three seemed close, playing on each other's strengths and weaknesses.

A throne lay on the other side of the battlefield, and a figure, completely covered in armor to conceal their features, was sitting on it, laughing at the futile fight happening before him. It was almost a pity that this figure had to end what was happening so soon.

"My foolish sons," the figure boomed towards the three men fighting, "soon you will fall… Just like your sisters."

As he taunted them, the one with the trident impaled one of the molten creatures who was about to attack the one in the black armor. Just like his prowess with his trident, he made a quick jab towards the other man.

"Careful now, Hades! Wouldn't want you dying on us and sleeping with the fishes."

"Don't get cocky, Poseidon." Hades rolled his eyes at Poseidon, moving to address the other man nearby. "Zeus, where is this warrior of yours you are so very proud of?"

Zeus ducked from a punch from the molten creatures, easily retaliating and blasting the creature apart with lighting.

"Patience brothers... He'll soon be here," Zeus sighed. The fight had been going on for some time, and it was starting to take its toll on the three of them. They had no choice but to keep fighting in order to stay alive. They were bruised and battered as the fight dragged on. If something didn't change soon, they really would fall.

"Well I think we officially made father mad," Poseidon observed; the creatures were obviously swarming quicker. Hades, slowing down and fairly sick of the other man's quips,looked at his younger brother in sheer frustration, almost yelling "You don't say?"

However, a boom interrupted Hades' sentence as a chariot arrived on the battlefield, crashing into the creatures and completely destroying them.

The figure couldn't be seen well, but it was clear from the belt on his waist that he was the champion they had waited for.

"Brothers it's time!" Zeus called out to his brothers with a smile. "Let us lend this warrior our powers."

The three glowed and became transparent; their forms flew to the figure in the chariot. The figure in the throne shielded his eyes, seemingly not one for light; the glow intensified and began to destroy the molten creatures. However, the figure in the throne would refuse to hide. They would face their fate and overcome it; not even their partner would stop them this time. The being in the throne smiled under his helmet and stood up, ready to face the mighty warrior that was about to clash with him and secure his position as ruler over the world.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**10,000 years later...**

Two individuals stood in a museum: a man who appeared to be in his mid 20's and a young boy who couldn't have been older than 5 on his shoulders.

The two looked at statues of Zeus, Hades and Poseidon; the man was telling the boy a story.

"So you see, Hikaru, the three brothers with the help of a mysterious warrior managed to defeat their father Cronus and imprison him in Tartarus, the deepest layer of the underworld, home to the baddest of creatures." The young boy looked down at the man "But Daddy... What happened to Zeus and his brothers?" The father smiled at his son.

"Well, Zeus became the king of the gods, since he was the one who led his siblings in the uprising. They all became known as the Gods of Olympus and many more gods ended up joining them, including the twins Apollo and Artemis, the war god Ares, and the explosive Hephaestus, who made them weapons." The boy looked at his father in amazement.

"Did that really happen, Daddy?" The father lifted his son off of his shoulders and crouched down to meet his son at eye level. "Well... What do you think, Hikaru?" The boy smiled as he looked at the statue of Apollo located next to Zeus.

"I think they sound pretty cool." The father laughed at this response.

"Well, they are pretty cool. Who knows? They might still be watching over us today even though their time has come and gone. Now come on; we better get home. I have to leave for a trip tonight."

The boy nodded as he took his father's hand. As they left, the boy turned around to face Apollo once more, and thought he saw the statue wink.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**15 years later, now present day: **

From the ground, nothing. But from on high, it was a city floating above the clouds with multiple temples. Human-like beings could be seen scrambling as they gathered their weapons. The ground below rumbled, and it was heard from even up in this city. To the humans, though, it was probably just earthquakes.

Inside one large, central temple sat an aged Zeus; Hades and Peseidon could be seen at a large table discussing something with Zeus. Hades, in a moment of anger, banged his fist down on the table, yelling.

"I understand we don't have much power left, but are you sure about this, Zeus?"

Zeus stroked his beard deep in thought and nodded. "Yes, Hades. I'm sure we need the Mythos. You and I both know we don't have enough power to fight this army on our own."

Poseidon watched the two before interjecting. "Brothers, we knew this day would come, we've been running out of faith for centuries and the seal was weakening. This is some hot water we've gotten ourselves into."

Hades sighed. "I know that, but I thought we had more time. Zeus, what I meant was if you were sure it has to be Apollo." Zeus looked at his oldest brother. "Who else would you send?"

Poseidon answered for his older brother. "Why not Ares? He's uh… Much more competent than Apollo." Zeus frowned at his two brothers. "I know Apollo is a bit of a wild god, but we must have faith he can do this. We need the Mythos."

Just before either brother could respond, the doors opened and a golden haired young man dressed in golden armor ran in, kneeling down to the Big Three. "Father, I'm here. What did you need me for?"

Zeus looked at his son as he picked up a chest from the table. "Apollo. As you know, Cronus and his army called Pragmonas have finally escaped Tartarus. They have reached our gates."

Apollo nodded. "I'm ready to fight them, Father." Zeus stood up and walked over to his oldest son and put an arm on his shoulder. "I'm happy to hear that, Apollo, but I have a special job for you."

Apollo looked at his father, keen to hear what he would be doing. "We are too weak to win this battle on our own. We need you to go to Earth and recruit a human to our side."

Apollo looked at his father's stern eyes, his face full of disappointment. "But Father! I want to stay here and fight with you; Olympus will surely fall without me."

Zeus shook his head. "Apollo, this job is much more important. Now, go! We'll try to give you as much time as you need before they descend to Earth." He then thrust the chest into Apollo's hands, who was still hesitating to go. "Father, please! I know I haven't always made you proud, but let me prove myself!"

Zeus nodded at his son and smiled "I know you will, my boy."

With that, the temple opened up below Apollo, who fell from Olympus to the world below him.

As he watched their last hope go, Zeus whispered "Good luck... My son." With that he went with his brothers to face the army they had faced so many years ago.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

*****_The Opening theme begins, Colors by Flow*_

_Instrumentals begin as the city is first viewed before shooting upwards to reveal a floating city and Hikaru Kinami standing in front of a temple with a sun on it. The words Kamen Rider Mythos flashes on screen._

**jibun wo sekai sae mo kaete shimaesou na shunkan wa itsu mo sugu soba ni**

_The camera flies through the city showing several temples and finally the sun before several flashes of monsters appear._

**kakusenu iradachi to tachitsukusu jibun o mitsume**

_Hikaru is shown in several places looking withdrawn and upset in several locations including his mothers flower shop, his school and finally a busy street. Finally it flashes to him now as Mythos atop a building looking down on the city. _

**mayoinagara nayaminagara kuyaminagara kimereba ii sa**

_Taiga, Mizuki and Kiriko appear in the flower shop looking happy as Hikaru is withdrawn from them before the scene flashes to the city, Olympus with the gods flashing one by one before landing on Apollo holding the Apollo Orb._

**kimi ga kureta kotoba hitotsu tomadoi wa kiesari**

_Hikaru is shown picking up the Mythos driver and placing it on himself_

**karappo datta boku no heya ni hikari ga sashita**

_Hikaru henshins as Apollo flies behind him flashing a golden light_

**miageta oozora ga aoku sumikitte iku **

_Mythos fully formed bursts into a group of foot soldiers fighting them off_

**tozashita mado wo hiraku koto wo kimeta**

_Apollo appearing over lined with Mythos yells as Mythos performs a rider kick_

**jibun o sekai sae mo kaete shimaesou na**

_Mythos is shown riding his rider machine Machine Chariot_

**shunkan wa itsu mo sugu soba ni**

_Several flashes including two silhouetted Mythos forms and Cronus's coffin appear before settling on Hikaru and Apollo standing together_

_The music ends with the Pantheon Driver and multiple Orbs scattered on the ground with a ray of light on them. _

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Kinami Flower Shop**

A short-and-brown-haired girl in a school uniform with earbuds in enters into a flower shop. It isn't too busy, but there are a few customers within the store, probably buying for their own special occasions. The girl takes her headphones off and waves to the older woman at the register, her own bangs covering her left eye.

"Good morning, . Is Hikaru up yet?" She said this fairly plainly, so as not to disturb the other customers

The older woman behind the counter smiled at the girl and shook her head. She was a kind woman, known for her prowess in making arrangements of flowers.

"I think he's still sleeping, Mizuki." The brown-haired girl frowned. "Don't worry, I'll go wake up your lazy, good-for-nothing son."

Kiriko Kinami nodded and watched Mizuki march through the door that was labeled as private; it seemed as though the older woman was used to her behavior. Mizuki made her way up the stairs and into the apartment above the flower shop. She stopped briefly at the table to see breakfast that had been set out for Hikaru. Deciding he didn't need the toast at the least, she took the buttered slice of bread for herself.

Upon reaching Hikaru's room, she decided to go for the louder approach of waking him up, knowing that he was prone for continuing to sleep with just a simple prod. She kicked the door open.

"HIKARU KINAMI!" Mizuki yelled, "GET UP! I WON'T LET YOU MAKE ME LATE FOR CLASS!"

The sheet wrapped ball that was located on the bed moved slightly, a boy with black hair poking his head out from the blanket shortly after.

"Mizuki, do you always have to be loud?" the boy complained tiredly. Mizuki responded with a nod.

"We have an hour to get to class, so you better hurry." The boy got out of bed and mumbled how they had plenty of time, but wasn't brave enough to say anything He knew how frustrated the girl could get with him as is. The girl tapped her foot waiting for him to put on his glasses; a perfect example of her impatience.

"You're so slow," Mizuki vocally complained. "Why can't you be more like Taiga and get up faster?" Hikaru winced at the mention of his older brother. "Sorry, I'll get ready quicker."

The girl nodded as she exited in order to let him get dressed, Hikaru following shortly after to find Mizuki waiting for him outside his room.

Kiriko was tending to some flowers since the shop was now empty. She heard the door open as Mizuki and Hikaru exited from the apartment. Hikaru smiled and went up and hugged his mother, giver her a short and sweet "good morning". Mizuki laughed at this, though.

"Stop being such a mama's boy," she kidded. Hikaru made a face as Kiriko laughed. "Let him be, Mizuki. You know that both Hikaru and Taiga have been taking care of me since their dad passed away 15 years ago."

"Well I'd say Taiga is mostly taking care of you," Mizuki responded. She then asked quizzically, "Speaking of Taiga, when is he getting back from America?" Before Kiriko could answer Hikaru began to walk out the door.

"Alright, bye Mom! See you later." Mizuki, not wanting to be left behind, followed him and quickly waved goodbye.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile in an alleyway, Apollo was recovering from the fall. Why he ended up in a place like Japan of all places was beyond him, though. It was after this thought that he panicked, moving to look around for the chest he was given by his father. Upon finding it on top of a dumpster, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Good thing I didn't lose this or else I'd be dead." He looked around and began to walk out of the alley. "Now, let's find this warrior so I can make my father proud."

As he walked out onto the busy street, he noticed a problem. No one could see him. He couldn't help but sigh.

"Oh great, I have no solid form."

He remembered back to ancient times where he could be seen by everyone and he was worshipped like the great god that he was.

"Guess I gotta find someone with enough faith to see me if I want to do this thing." He began to walk down the street, completely passing through the people. It was going to be a long day.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Though Apollo was wandering the streets, Hikaru was nearly falling asleep as his professor droned on about the Trojan War. He had heard all of it before and remembered his father's stories of it. It was a better time when his father was around. It had been 15 years since his father disappeared on a trip to Greece and Hikaru still missed him. His father was a historian who had focused on ancient civilizations he'd always tell stories of ancient gods, heroes and monsters.

Now, in order to honor his father, Hikaru was in school studying to be a historian himself. He wanted to make his father proud of him, wherever his father was.

Class eventually ended, but not before the professor announced a test next Friday. Hikaru gathered his things and left to meet up with Mizuki. She was training to be a police officer, and since she was always a little intense, she'd be good for the job.

He spotted her standing in the lunch area watching a TV airing a gossip program. He walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, what are you watching?" Hikaru asked. Startled, Mizuki turned around and twisted his wrist. It was her immediate response, but she was quick to let her friend go. "Oh, Hikaru. Sorry, but you shouldn't sneak up on me like that," Mizuki said apologetically. After she released him, Hikaru rubbed his wrist clearly in pain. "So what are you watching?" he quizzically asked.

"Oh, that," Mizuki said, turning back to the TV. "Taiga is on TV he apparently broke up with some movie star he was dating." Hikaru looked at the display, his brother's picture staring back at him.

"Oh, that's cool. He's coming home next week. You had asked earlier," Hikaru said. Mizuki nodded in response. "Taiga is so cool. Hey, Hikaru? Do you ever dream of being famous like him?" Hikaru forced a smile on his face and shook his head.

"No, I'm content with following in my dad's footsteps," Hikaru said with a twang of sadness in his voice. Mizuki set a hand on Hikaru's shoulder, showing a small smile.

"Right. Well, I can't walk home with you today; I've got a meeting. I'll see you later," Mizuki said. She waved to him and ran off. Hikaru was left to look down at the floor, upset.

"I'm fine staying in Taiga's shadow for the rest of my life."

As he walked out of the college and down the street, Hikaru felt sadness; he was never going to be as great or as loved as Taiga; Mizuki would never pay attention to him like she did Taiga. As he walked onwards, he noticed the weirdest thing: a man with golden blonde hair walking in armor while holding a chest in his hands.

Finding it odd, Hikaru began to follow the man as the man turned into an alley. As he approached the man, he overheard the man mumbling to himself. Hikaru called out to him.

"Uh... Excuse me sir? Are you okay?"

The man jumped and Hikaru watched as he glowed gold. Some kind of energy manifested and knocked Hikaru back. All Hikaru saw afterwards was blackness.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Olympus was cold and dark. Molten beings filled the temples where gods and goddesses stood. They were carrying chests filled with glowing orbs, filled with the powers of the gods and goddesses they had defeated. They were to be scattered throughout the world in order to ensure any possible survivors of the rampage couldn't find every single orb. Inside the main temple sat a coffin where Zeus's throne used to be at and two beings stood nearby. Both beings, one appearing male and the other appearing female, looked at the coffin, but only one sighed.

"Krios, why is my king not yet awake?" the first said. The other, assumedly Krios, looked at the coffin, and spoke back in a loyal tone.

"Patience, Rhea. Our king will awaken when he regains his power. For now, we must begin on our plans for Gaea." They heard a laugh behind them as a third figure entered into the room, giving a slight bow.

"I already sent down some Tartarians and the Minotaur to wreak some havoc amongst the mortals. They'll learn to fear the Titans soon enough."

Krios and Rhea looked at the man; Krios smiled upon seeing him.

"Ah, Prometheus. I see you've been freed," Krios stated. Prometheus smiled in response. "Yes; freedom does feel so good after so long." Rhea laughed.

"It feels so good to be free after so long and have no one to oppose us," she smuggly bragged. Krios nodded in agreement. "Yes, soon Mother Gaea will be ours again." Prometheus nodded, but there was a hint of doubt as he spoke again. "However... There is a small problem." Krios looked at his fellow general.

"What would that be?", Krios said. "Sadly," Prometheus confessed, "we do not have physical form in the human world, so our minions will be required to possess something to take form." Rhea looked to the coffin.

"Is that all? It does not matter; we have all the time in the world."

The three titans began to laugh, knowing the world was at their whim. Soon, their mother would once again be ruled by the Titans, as there was nothing left to stop them, neither mortal or divine.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back on Earth in a crowded part of the city, people could be seen enjoying their evening, walking through the streets, singing along to tunes that poured out of shops, and engaging with their friends. A particular music shop with a trumpet in the window was mostly being passed by people.

A glowing ball of darkness floated around the shop and ultimately stopped at the trumpet. It passed itself into the trumpet, the instrument beginning to glow and take shape. All of a sudden, people were thrown from the street after an explosion from the interior of the shop. As people struggled to stand and look at what happened, out stepped Minohorn, a Minotaur but with trumpet-like horns on his head.

The monster smiled as the molten beings, the Tartarians, began to rise from the sidewalk around him. Not wasting time, Minohorn emitted a sharp noise from his horns, causing glass to shatter and people to be thrown back by the sound. He laughed as he commanded the Tartarans.

"We have our orders," the monster bellowed, "so let's cause a little destruction." With that, he and his minions began to attack the innocent bystanders who had come to see what the commotion was.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hikaru felt groggy as he began to open his eyes, light blinding him as he opened them, like how one deals with light flooding one's eyes in the morning. He felt someone poking him as he heard an annoyed voice.

"Hey, hey, hey. Kid, can you hear me?" the voice said. Hikaru shot awake to turn to see the man who had hit with the energy staring at him.

"Who are you?" Hikaru asked fearfully. The man looked at him; the being was clearly taller than him, which made Hikaru feel quite small. "You can see and hear me?" the man asked. Hikaru looked the man who was holding a weird chest.

"Uh... Yes?" Hikaru responded. The golden man smiled and laughed. "Yes! I found my warrior!" Hikaru could only look at the man in sheer confusion. "What do you mean by warrior?" he said. "I'm no warrior." The man stopped smiling in order to clear his throat.

"Oh, right. Name's Apollo; you've been chosen by me to become the mighty Mythos." Hikaru looked at the apparent god in disbelief at what was happening. "Wait... Apollo, as in the Greek God Apollo?" Apollo smiled.

"Yes, yes. I know, my reputation precedes me," Apollo bragged. Hikaru nearly slapped himself in disbelief. "Am I going crazy?" he said. "Why am I the only one who can see you?" Apollo sighed.

"Alright, look. Long story short, we gods run on faith. Only those who have faith in us can see us; you apparently believe in us, so you can see me." Hikaru still looked at him like he had two heads.

"So... You guys aren't just stories. But what's Mythos? Why am I being chosen for it?" Apollo opened the chest, revealing a belt-like device and an orb laying next to it. "Mythos," Apollo explained, "is the warrior chosen by the gods; only one who has faith in the gods can become Mythos." Hikaru touched the driver, feeling a surge of power.

"I'm the only one who has faith in you?" Hikaru asked worriedly. Apollo frowned. "Unfortunately. Trust me, I checked the entire city." Hikaru backed away in a bit of a hurry.

"Listen, you got the wrong guy," Hikaru explained. "I'm not a warrior and I'm certainly not someone who's destined for anything great." Apollo glowed as he began to get angry.

"Look, kid. You aren't my first choice and I certainly don't want to be here." Apollo gave a sigh, looking at Hikaru. "You're all that I've found, so you're gonna put on this belt and become Mythos." Hikaru looked at the angry god.

"My name is Hikaru Kinami, not kid. Why is it so important that I do this?" Apollo frowned and looked down, his anger subsiding.

"Because the Greek gods are in trouble." Apollo shook his head a bit. "The Titans escaped Tartarus and the other gods sacrificed themselves to give me time in order to find a Mythos because that's the only being who can stop Cronus." Hikaru's eyes widened.

"The Titans? Like, the most evil beings in history?" Hikaru asked. Apollo nodded "Yeah. We're too weak to fight them, so we need you."

Before Hikaru could answer he heard an explosion come from within the city. He looked at Apollo and, against his better judgement, turned and ran towards the explosion, hoping that whatever was blown up wasn't what he thought it was.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hikaru arrived on the scene as people passed him running for their lives. He saw the molten beings running at civilians, trying to hit those attempting to escape and swiping at the innocents with claws. As Hikaru watched, Apollo appeared beside him, making Hikaru jump.

"Those are Tartarans, the footsoldiers of Pragmonas," Apollo explained, "which is the army of the titans." As Hikaru attempted to recover, he saw a large monster with horns on its head and blaring horrible noise out of them. "...And that's a Minotaur; he's certainly got some new tricks." Hikaru couldn't help but feel helpless.

"So you want me to fight these things?" Hikaru asked. Apollo nodded in response.

"You're the only one who can right now," the god explained. Hikaru gulped, unsure of what to do when he saw someone trying to fight the Tartarans; he realized immediately who it was. "Mizuki!" Hikaru yelled.

He watched as his childhood friend tried to fight off the monsters and help people escape, but not even she could do anything to stop the monsters, getting well beaten up in the process. She was hit in the arm by one of their claws, drawing blood from the wound and knocking her down.

Even Hikaru couldn't do anything; his legs refused to move, but he knew what he needed to do in order to save his friend from dying. Hikaru looked at Apollo who still held the chest in his hands.

"What do I have to do?" Hikaru seemingly pleaded. Apollo motioned for the belt, the chest still opened.

"Put on the belt," Apollo explained, "and the rest will come naturally." Hikaru hesitantly nodded and put his hand in the box; he promptly removed the belt from the chest and put it on.

The belt lit up, seemingly coming alive with power as the belt wrapped around Hikaru's body. "**PANTHEON DRIVER"**

Hikaru grabbed the orb next out of the chest, holding it upwards. He yelled out with a booming voice. "Apollo, lend me your power!"

Apollo appeared behind Hikaru, looking determined. "Finally. Let's get this over with."

Hikaru held up the orb in front of the driver, which seemed to accept it via a scanning system. "**Apollo Orb!**" Apollo glowed brighter; he could be seen by all around him, including the monsters and Mizuki, who all turned to look at what was going on. The driver began to chant.

"**What's beyond the chains?! Break freeeee!"**

"**What's beyond the chains?! Break freeeee!"**

Hikaru put his hands together, as though doing a prayer; Apollo mimicked him. Hikaru then pressed the button on the top of the driver as he called out "**HENSHIN!" **

The driver opened up and covered Hikaru in a base suit as a golden chariot came out of the belt; it flew around before crashing into Hikaru.

"**Ride on! Power of the sun! (The golden god!) Apollo Frameeeee! Yeah!"**

As the chariot crashed into him, more armor was formed over his base, including a trench coat and cape around Hikaru's neck. A light shined down on the newly formed Rider; the myth had once again come alive to save the world in its time of need. Minohorn looked at the rider.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked. Hikaru thought for a second before remembering another myth that he grew up learning about, calling out.

"I'm Kamen Rider Mythos; I'm the warrior chosen by the gods!" Hikaru smiled under his helmet, feeling confident for the first time in his life. He heard a voice call to him; it was familiar.

"Not bad, kid; I like the Kamen Rider part." Hikaru looked around him in confusion. "Apollo?" he asked, "Where are you?" He heard the god's laugh in reply.

"You and I," Apollo explained, "are merged now, so just listen to what I tell you and you'll be fine." Hikaru nodded as Minohorn signaled the Tartarans to gather around him. "I don't care who the hell you are, 'Rider' or not," Minohorn stated. "You'll die just like every other human."

Hikaru got into a fighting stance; the Tartarans charged, trying to attack him. Hikaru could hear Apollo's voice in his head commanding him when to dodge, kick and punch. Hikaru couldn't help but feel excited as he took the Tartarans out with ease.

"Wow, I feel great!" Hikaru exclaimed. He heard Apollo laugh. "Well, that's what happens when you have someone as great as me helping you!"

With one last kick from the Mythos suit, the last Tartaran fell. Minohorn watched as his army had fallen. "Fine," he fumed, "I'll deal with you myself!"

The monster charged Hikaru, who dodged the attack and delivered a punch to the monster as it passed him. Hikaru laughed.

"C'mon, is that all you got?" Hikaru taunted. Minohorn growled as he unleashed his sonic blast from his horns. Hikaru simply stood there, not being affected by the sound.

"I'm not just the god of light," Apollo laughed, only Hikaru hearing his boasting. "I'm the god of music as well; that won't do anything to me."

Hikaru, at Apollo's command, ran up and kicked the monster, staggering Minohorn before delivering a series of quick punches to the monster's chest to knock the wind out of it.

Deciding to take the bull by the horns, quite literally, Hikaru grabbed the trumpets on Minohorn's head and spun him around, proceeding to toss him into some rubble. The monster struggled to get up, now feeling dizzy, confused, and exhausted. Upon seeing this, Apollo quickly called to Hikaru.

"He's weak; finish him!" Hikaru nodded and once again scanned the orb on the driver. "**Apollo's Favor: Kick!**"

The chariot once again appeared; Hikaru jumped up into the clouds, chariot in tow. When he was high enough, he yelled, "Let's give the gods a tribute!"

The chariot was absorbed into Hikaru and he was engulfed in golden light as he descended from the clouds, foot outstretched. Becoming almost like a beam of light, the kick struck Minohorn and went completely through him; Hikaru emerged on the other side unscathed. Minohorn fell to the ground and exploded; this left Mythos the winner of the battle.

Hikaru glowed and the form disappeared, leaving him standing there with the belt still on, breathing heavily.

"Wow, did I really just do that?" Hikaru asked. Apollo appeared beside him. "Better believe it, kid; you weren't bad, but you need plenty of work."

Hikaru nodded and began to walk away from the battleground. However, upon hearing a voice behind him, he stopped.

"Hikaru, is that you? What was that?" Hikaru and Apollo saw Mizuki Ginko looking at her best friend in awe at what she had just seen. Hikaru struggled to find the words to say as she walked slowly to him, unsure of what would happen in the near future.

**To be continued!**

_**Next time on Kamen Rider Mythos:**_

_**Apollo is seen yelling at Hikaru**_

"How did I get stuck with such a weakling like you?"

_**Mizuki is standing next to Apollo**_

"I know he's not always the strongest but you can't give up on him yet"

_**Mythos is shown aiming a bow at a monster**_

"...I'll give the gods a proper tribute."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hello and welcome back to Super Hero Time and Kamen Rider Mythos. Thankfully this didn't take a year to get out. So anyway let's get on with the show. And remember check out Fantaji Sentai Questinger as well.

_**A dark room is seen and smoke rises from an unknown location. Suddenly, a bright light shines through to clear the smoke and reveal Kamen Rider Mythos and Fantaji Sentai Questinger**_

**All: Super Hero Time!**

_**In the background, Mythos is shown fighting some Tartarans.**_

**QuestingRed: Hikaru's transforming into Mythos was so cool, but Mizuki saw him, What's gonna happen?**

_**The Questingers are shown in the world of Kataryuko, fighting Yamblins**_

_**Mythos: Your first fight was pretty cool too but you guys look like you need to work on your teamwork. **_

_**Mythos and Questingers pose all together.**_

**All: Super Hero Time! LET'S START THE MYTH!**

**Kamen Rider Mythos**

**Myth 2: What Does Worthy Mean?**

**Tokyo, Japan, 10 minutes after an attack…**

Hikaru Kinami had a headache. It was not a normal, head-pounding kind of headache, but rather a "I want to lay down and die" kind of headache. It was the headache of having to explain to his best friend and girl he had a crush on since he was 12 that Greek gods did actually exist. Not just that, however, but also that he was chosen by the Greek god Apollo to become some kind of warrior named Mythos and that if he didn't fight, then everyone would die. It wasn't fun to do. After he had finished telling Mizuki Ginko everything, she stood there clutching her wounded arm with her face scrunched into a look of thinking. Meanwhile, his new partner, Apollo, wasn't being helpful in the slightest.

"You know…" he said. "She's cute enough to be one of my lovers." Hikaru looked at the sun god after the comment made.

"You know she can hear you, right?" He argued back. Apollo shook his head.

"No, she can't," Apollo said confidently. Hikaru looked at the god in concern, but Apollo simply smirked.

"You know I'm right when I say her thinking face is hot," the god argued. Hikaru was going to respond, but no words came out. The god wasn't wrong. Hikaru decided to snap his friend out of her quiet trance.

"Uh Mizuki?" he asked. "Maybe we should go get that arm checked out and we can talk later." Mizuki jumped in response, shaken from her thoughts.

"Yeah, you're right," she agreed. "But you aren't getting out of this, Hikaru Kinami; you don't get to save the world without me." Hikaru signed.

"Right, of course. Now let's get to the hospital," he attested.

The two began to walk as Apollo seemingly flew a few feet off the ground beside Hikaru, continuing to ramble.

"You know, I've never been to the hospital, seeing as I'm the god of healing and all that," Apollo boasted. Hikaru raised an eyebrow at him.

"Can't you just heal Mizuki then?" Hikaru quizzically asked. Apollo shook his head.

"I can't," Apollo said, " because I don't have all my powers." Hikaru nodded as Mizuki looked at him.

"So what's the supposed god saying?" she jokingly said. Hikaru looked at her and smiled slightly.

"Nothing important," Hikaru responded. Apollo took offense to that.

"Hey, I'll have you know that **everything** I say is important!" Apollo continued to rant about his greatness as both Hikaru and Mizuki walked on. Hikaru then knew that life with the god of the sun was going to be very interesting.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Olympus, Temple of Zeus**

Rhea, wife of Cronus and mother of the Olympians looked at the coffin containing her husband and sighed "Krios you said this would be easy, but now that warrior my children created has returned."

Krios sitting on the other side of the room enjoying a nice glass of wine looked to the queen of the titans "Fear not Rhea I doubt the warrior will be too much of a threat."

Prometheus from his position in the temple laughed "He certainly won't after all it is Apollo they sent, he'll never accept that warrior so they'll never be at full power."

Krios took a sip from his wine "We'll simply continue sending down monsters till one of them kills the warrior." Prometheus smiled "I do believe I have one in mind and I have been meaning to try something."

Rhea looked at the cunning titan with wide eyes "Oh do tell Prometheus what do you want to try." Prometheus walked to the table in the center of the room and displayed an image of a Griffon "Well I was thinking why don't we merge the Griffon with something that'll make it untouchable by normal contact and enhance it with something else."

With that he brought out an orb containing the spirit of one of the gods. Krios finished his wine and laughed "Yes, that is brilliant Prometheus if that warrior can use the gods then we shall too."

The three TItans laughed as they prepared a new monster to deal with the brand new thorn in their side.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

*****_The Opening theme begins, Colors by Flow*_

_Instrumentals begin as the city is first viewed before shooting upwards to reveal a floating city and Hikaru Kinami standing in front of a temple with a sun on it. The words Kamen Rider Mythos flashes on screen._

**jibun wo sekai sae mo kaete shimaesou na shunkan wa itsu mo sugu soba ni**

_The camera flies through the city showing several temples and finally the sun before several flashes of monsters appear._

**kakusenu iradachi to tachitsukusu jibun o mitsume**

_Hikaru is shown in several places looking withdrawn and upset in several locations including his mothers flower shop, his school and finally a busy street. Finally it flashes to him now as Mythos atop a building looking down on the city. _

**mayoinagara nayaminagara kuyaminagara kimereba ii sa**

_Taiga, Mizuki and Kiriko appear in the flower shop looking happy as Hikaru is withdrawn from them before the scene flashes to the city, Olympus with the gods flashing one by one before landing on Apollo holding the Apollo Orb._

**kimi ga kureta kotoba hitotsu tomadoi wa kiesari**

_Hikaru is shown picking up the Mythos driver and placing it on himself_

**karappo datta boku no heya ni hikari ga sashita**

_Hikaru henshins as Apollo flies behind him flashing a golden light_

**miageta oozora ga aoku sumikitte iku **

_Mythos fully formed bursts into a group of foot soldiers fighting them off_

**tozashita mado wo hiraku koto wo kimeta**

_Apollo appearing over lined with Mythos yells as Mythos performs a rider kick_

**jibun o sekai sae mo kaete shimaesou na**

_Mythos is shown riding his rider machine Machine Chariot_

**shunkan wa itsu mo sugu soba ni**

_Several flashes including two silhouetted Mythos forms and Cronus's coffin appear before settling on Hikaru and Apollo standing together_

_The music ends with the Pantheon Driver and multiple Orbs scattered on the ground with a ray of light on them. _

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Kinami Flower Shop, One Week Later**

Despite the god following him around and his crush probably thinking he was insane, Hikaru continued to try and keep some semblance of a normal life. He hadn't slept much at all the last week and he couldn't even manage to help out around the flower shop due to his struggles. Thankfully, his mother couldn't hear or see Apollo, so he didn't have to worry about her seeing him or hear him flirting with her.

Classes were a bit more difficult; Apollo constantly talked over the professor and tried to keep Hikaru's attention elsewhere. At one point, Apollo tried to "help" him take a test by telling him all the wrong answers; another time, when there was a question about the Trojan war, he started ranting about it and fled the classroom.

Overall, Apollo didn't seem very god-like; he just acted like a spoiled child. Everytime Hikaru tried to ask about what happened to the other gods, Apollo would wave it off, always saying the same thing.

"They're fighting an epic battle without me right now."

Hikaru didn't press the issue. He wasn't brave enough to. He missed his ordinary life, which Apollo called "mundane". His only problem back then was homework and everyone trying to be his friend only because his brother was famous.

Now, every day he was dragged around the city by Apollo, trying to find members of Pragmonas or anything else weird that might be happening. If that wasn't enough, he had Mizuki constantly on his back wanting to "help" in any way she could and asking him what Apollo was saying to him.

Just like his mother, Apollo usually made comments about Mizuki's looks, how she was a "fiery one", and how he thought Hikaru should try and tame her fiery temper. After being told to her, these comments usually resulted in a string of curses from Mizuki at the god she couldn't see and Hikaru getting punched by her. His friend's logic was if she couldn't hit Apollo, she'd hit him instead.

He knew Mizuki was trying to help him (in her own way) not feel so pressured about having to save the world, but when combined with Apollo, her efforts were bound to end up giving him a panic attack. He sat at the school's library doing homework with Apollo sat beside him.

"Hikaru, I'm bored," the god complained. "Don't you ever do anything fun?"

"I have homework I can't do anything fun right now," Hikaru whispered in an effort not to be heard. Apollo groaned in response, floating about as he normally did.

"You always have homework. Can't you just skip it once and go hangout? You know, wherever you young people meet up nowadays. Do you all still have the polis? You should go to the polis." Hikaru signed back, obviously frustrated that he couldn't work.

"Apollo, please stop trying to get me to flirt with women. It's uncomfortable." Apollo only smirked.

"Who said anything about women?" Apollo mused. Hikaru rubbed the sides of his head, as if trying to quell a headache. Suddenly, he heard a voice from in front of him.

"You ok Hikaru?" the familiar voice quizzed.

Hikaru looked across the table to see Mizuki taking a seat, her arm still in a sling from the attack last week. Seeing that constantly reminded Hikaru why he accepted this whole Mythos thing. He wanted to make sure Mizuki never got hurt again. She looked at Hikaru with a frown.

"Is Apollo being annoying?" she asked worriedly. On hearing this, Apollo looked angrily at the girl who couldn't see him.

"I heard that. Show some respect for the god of the sun, you ignorant girl." Hikaru winced at this insult from the god.

"You really don't want to know what he just said," he alerted Mizuki. She frowned.

"Does he ever leave you alone?" Mizuki asked. Hikaru shook his head.

"No, he can't exactly travel around by himself," Hikaru seemingly complained. Apollo looked at Hikaru.

"C'mon kid. Don't you go disrespecting me too," Apollo said upsettingly. Hikaru sighed as Mizuki smiled at him.

"C'mon, let's go for a walk," she said, standing. "You need a break." Hikaru nodded; he really did need a break and, despite her being rough around the edges, Mizuki always knew when he needed a break or needed to destress. He packed up his belongings as Apollo began to cheer.

"Finally we get to do something!"

As the three began to walk out of the library they heard a faint explosion coming from somewhere in the city. Hikaru frowned.

"Well... I guess I won't get to relax." Apollo glowed to life, clearly excited.

"Finally! Some action! Let's go, kid." Hikaru reluctantly nodded as he began to run after Apollo, not caring if Mizuki was following them or not.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The screams were heard long before innocent people were seen running away from an area. What appeared to be a Griffon, made from pure wind, terrorized those who were stuck, with Tartarans assisting. The Griffon kept releasing blasts of wind from its wings, sending anything the waves hit flying far away, including people.

Those watching were too scared to move and were cowering in hiding places; they must have been wondering if this was where they would die. Hikaru arrived with Apollo and Mizuki hot on his tail. Apollo looked to him, ready for action.

"What are you waiting for, kid? Let's do this," Apollo giddily said. Hikaru nodded before turning to Mizuki.

"Get those left behind out of here," he ordered. Mizuki nodded as Hikaru took out the Pantheon belt and put it on. The belt came to life around his waist, as if reacting to the will of its wearer.

"**PANTHEON DRIVER!**" Hikaru removed Apollo's orb from his pocket and held it upwards.

"Apollo, lend me your power once again!" Hikaru yelled. Apollo moved behind Hikaru, ready to show off his power.

"About time," Apollo smirked. Hikaru scanned the orb on the driver as it called out "**Apollo Orb**". Apollo glowed brightly behind Hikaru; the god could be seen by all.

"**What's beyond the chains?! Break freeeee!"**

"**What's beyond the chains?! Break freeeee!"**

Hikaru put his hands together as though offering a prayer; Apollo mimicked him. Hikaru pressed the button on the top of the driver and called out.

"**HENSHIN!" **

Not wasting any time, Hikaru ran forward towards the monster; the base suit covered him as the chariot emerged from the driver to crash into him.

"**Ride on! Power of the sun! (The golden god!) Apollo Frameeeee! Yeah!"**

Hikaru, now fully formed as Kamen Rider Mythos, ran forward once again to meet the Tartarans head on. He charged into a Tartaran and kicked it away; this made quick work of it. The Griffon monster looked at him and screeched.

"You!" it yelled. "You're the one I was supposed to destroy!" Hikaru nodded.

"Probably," Hikaru responded. "After all, I'm Kamen Rider Mythos, the Rider chosen by the Gods!" The Griffon, named Cyclowing, screeched at the Tartarans supporting him.

"Destroy him!" Hikaru fended off the Tartarans with relative ease, during and weaving through any attacks they could throw at him. As he did so, Hikaru heard Apollo laugh.

"C'mon! Is this all the Titans can send? This is easy," Apollo said while reveling in the battle. Hikaru signed. He hated when people said things were easy. It usually meant it was about to get harder. As he finished off the Tartarans, he faced Cyclowing. The monster merely laughed.

"You may have defeated my soldiers," it said, "but you won't touch me!" Cyclowing began to fire razor sharp wind blasts at Hikaru, who jumped and dove in an effort to avoid them while simultaneously trying to get close to the monster. As Hikaru finally neared, he found he couldn't hit Cyclowing at all, due to the monster being made only of air. Cyclowing only laughed.

"I told you, foolish mortal and god! You can't touch me! No ordinary attacks can!" Hikaru was blown back by Cyclowing's laughter causing a massive windstorm; all he got for a rallying speech was a growl from Apollo.

"Dammit, kid! Stop messing around and hit him," Apollo yelled. Hikaru grunted as he dodged another sharp breeze.

"I can't! Didn't you see?" Hikaru explained. "My punches go right through him." Apollo growled once again.

"Alright, so try a kick on him." Hikaru nodded in understanding; he brought out Apollo's orb and scanned it once again, the Driver accepting the scan.

"**Apollo's Favor- Kick!**" Hikaru jumped into the air, the chariot following. He absorbed the chariot and the peak of the jump and came crashing down, aimed right at the monster. As should have been expected, that didn't do much. Hikaru crashed right through Cyclowing, smashing into the ground instead.. This caused an explosion, resulting in Hikaru being knocked back and getting unhenshined. Cyclowing laughed, as normal.

"You're such a weakling!" Cyclowing taunted. "I'd destroy you now but I want a proper challenge." He flew away laughing; Hikaru, covered in dirt and blood from what he assumed was a cut on his head, got up to meet an angry Apollo's eyes. Apollo glowed with anger.

"You let him escape." Hikaru shrank from the god's anger.

"He was made of air; I couldn't touch him," Hikaru mumbled. Apollo didn't accept that answer.

"I'll tell you what it is, since you came up with that pathetic excuse." Apollo got close and yelled in Hikaru's face. "You're just weak and not worthy of this job!" Hikaru looked down, unable to find the words to speak. Apollo simply looked down at him.

"How did I get stuck with a pathetic mortal like you?" With that, Apollo went into the Apollo orb, opting to sulk. As a god, there was no need for his to worry about how Hikaru reacted to his words. Hikaru hadn't moved as Apollo's words played in his head, but he soon felt a tap on his shoulder that caused him to turn. He ended up facing a frowning Mizuki.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. Hikaru shook his head in response.

"I'm not worthy of being Mythos, and Apollo knows it." With that, he walked off in silence as his failure would replay in his head all the way back to his mother's flower shop, leaving Mizuki alone.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

For the rest of the night, Hikaru was silent. He barely ate his dinner, instead excusing himself for the rest of the evening by saying he was tired. Mizuki was worried and ,at the risk of not upsetting Kiriko, simply told her that he had a tough test at school that day and was exhausted.

Mizuki walked into Hikaru's bedroom, not surprised to find it empty. He hadn't been sleeping all week and she figured it was time to reveal to that snobby god what he had been doing instead of sleeping. She walked to his desk, finding where he kept the Driver and orb and figured even if she couldn't see or hear Apollo, he could hear her.

She picked up the orb and shook it violently, causing Apollo to come out annoyed. Upon seeing her, he only complained.

"Oh, it's you. You can't hear or see me, so what's the point of you dragging me out here?" Apollo followed this with a few choice words; Mizuki waited a minute before speaking.

"I may not be able to see or hear you, but I know you can hear me, so... Hear me out for a minute," Mizuki pleaded. Apollo's curiosity was piqued by the nerve she had to call him out, so he stayed to hear what she had to say. She sighed and began to speak pleadingly.

"Look, I know Hikaru isn't the strongest or handsomest and doesn't do anything you probably want to do..." Apollo wondered where she was going with this as she continued.

"...He isn't most open either and usually keeps things to himself, and doesn't really like to cause trouble or do anything exciting." Apollo was really hoping that was all, but he was mistaken.

"You shouldn't give up on him yet," Mizuki stated matter-of-factly. Apollo began to listen closer to what she was saying at this statement.

"He has the biggest heart I know and would do anything to help people, so give him another chance." As Mizuki turned to walk out of the room to presumably go home, she said one last thing.

"If that doesn't convince you, go to the roof." With that, she left.

Apollo was left to think over what she had just said. Deciding to take her advice, he went to the roof of the building to see what she was talking about. The sight he saw was a surprise to him, as Hikaru was running around the roof, occasionally stopping to do push ups. Apollo also saw weights in the corner, as well as multiple discarded energy drinks and coffee cups.

The kid had been training all week just to prove he was worthy, Apollo surmised. He had freaked out on Hikaru over something Apollo couldn't control. Hikaru stopped and looked at him.

"Oh, Apollo. I'm sorry for not being strong enough. I'll get better, I promise." Apollo shook his head.

"No... I'm the one who should be apologizing. I was too hard on you and have been acting like you need me when I'm actually the one who needs you," Apollo admitted. Hikaru stopped and sat down on a chair that had been relocated to the roof.

"It was my fault, too. I think I was annoying you by constantly asking about your family." Apollo sighed and shook his head in response.

"No, it's just that I've been trying to avoid thinking about them. Because, well..." Apollo looked at the moon. "I'm worried about my sister and my other family." Hikaru raised an eyebrow.

"You mean Artemis, right?" Apollo nodded.

"I'm the oldest of my dad's kids and I've let that gone to my head, prefering to party rather than doing my godly duties; the other gods didn't think I would be able to do this mission." Hikaru nodded as Apollo continued.

"The one person who always believed in me was Artemis; we were polar opposites of each other but she was always there to encourage me and believed that I wasn't a screw up." Hikaru smiled.

"She sounds nice," he said. Apollo nodded.

"She is. I want to prove myself to my father and hopefully rescue her from wherever she is." Hikaru nodded.

"Well, I promise I'll get stronger and help you find her." Apollo smiled at the young mortal.

"Alright, fine. Get stronger. But I want you to do one thing for me." Hikaru looked at the god.

"What is that?" he asked. Apollo walked up to the young man.

"Your woman friend says you keep things inside, I want you to talk to me when things get tough; I don't need you doing something stupid and getting killed." Hikaru shrugged.

"I guess I can do that," Hikaru said. Apollo nodded and stuck out his hand.

"Well then, what do you say we try this thing again... Partner?" Hikaru nodded as the two shook hands, both determined to better themselves and prove themselves to the world.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day, Cyclowing returned, causing panic and destruction in the city once again. Hikaru arrived, more determined than ever to defeat the evil creature.

Getting to work, he immediately brought out the Pantheon Driver and put it on, the Driver announcing itself. "**PANTHEON DRIVER**" He held up the orb to the sky as Apollo appeared behind him.

"Apollo, my partner, lend me your power!" Hikaru yelled. Apollo glowed, becoming visible.

"LET'S DO THIS, PARTNER!" Apollo responded. Hikaru scanned the orb as it accepted it.

"**Apollo Orb!**" The driver began its familiar chant.

"**What's beyond the chains?! Break freeeee!"**

"**What's beyond the chains?! Break freeeee!"**

Hikaru repeated the prayer he usually did but this time with a smile on his face that mimicked Apollo's. Hikaru then pressed the button on the driver, calling out.

"**HENSHIN!"** As the undersuit enveloped him in a golden light. The chariot came out and crashed into Hikaru.

"**Ride on! Power of the sun! (The golden god!) Apollo Frameeeee! Yeah!"**

The armor of Mythos formed on Hikaru, completing his transformation into Apollo Frame. He pointed at Cyclowing and smiled under the helmet as Apollo recited with him in his head.

"We're Kamen Rider Mythos, THE RIDER CHOSEN BY THE GODS!" Wasting no time, Hikaru ran up and tried to attack Cyclowing. The monster, cocky in its power, didn't move; the attacks simply through him. Hikaru struggled as he was blasted back by Cyclowing. After being blown back, he called to Apollo.

"Apollo isn't there anything we can do?" Hikaru heard Apollo yell in his head.

"Don't give up Hikaru! We can win this!" With that call from Apollo, the Apollo orb glowed. Hikaru, noticing it, was filled with knowledge of a new power. He scanned the orb twice, causing the belt to announce something new.

"**Apollo Kaneyumi!**" A golden bow with a hole in it (which appeared to be for inserting the orb into) appeared in front of him. He took the bow into his hands as Apollo cheered.

"Alright, that's what I'm talking about! This is so my speed." Hikaru just looked at it.

"Why did this appear now?" he questioned. Apollo replied.

"It's because you and I are finally are accepting each other so we gained a new power." Hikaru blinked and put on a playful smirk.

"We're accepting each other?" Hikaru responded. Apollo groaned playfully.

"Fine, I accepted you. Now let's beat this thing!" Hikaru drew the bow back and fired a light arrow that shockingly hit the monster. Cyclowing yelled, almost in pain.

"What?! You hit me?!" the monster screeched. Hikaru nodded.

"That's not all I'll do." Hikaru began to fire several shots all hitting Cyclowing with pinpoint accuracy as Apollo laughed.

"Normal attacks can't hurt you, sure, but the light arrows from a weapon can," Apollo explained. Hikaru continued to put more shots into the monster as Hikaru dodged the blasts of air coming from the rampaging monster. Cyclowing yelled out.

"I won't be beaten yet!" Cyclowing's wind suddenly caught fire, sending several fire balls at the pair. Apollo called Hikaru.

"Hikaru, that fire had godly energy to it! Finish it now!" Hikaru nodded as he placed the orb into the bow, the bow accepting it.

"**Apollo Favor: Kaneyumi!**" The bow became bigger as Hikaru pulled back creating a large arrow of light.

"No worries, Apollo!" Hikaru yelled. "I'll give the gods a proper tribute!"

Hikaru released the string, causing the arrow to fire and hit the monster directly in the heart; whatever heart the creature had exploded, and Cyclowing was killed. Hikaru approached the remains; he could see something inside glowing.

"Is that...?" he asked. Apollo confirmed his question.

"A god inside of that orb, yeah," Apollo said. The two took the orb and headed home, getting out of the fight before the police arrived.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hikaru and Apollo arrived home with his new orb in hand to see the shop closed. Going up to the apartment, he entered and called his mother.

"Hey, mom? Why is the shop closed?"

Instead of his mother's voice, he heard another.

"Yo, Hikaru!" a male voice echoed. "I've been waiting all day for you to come home." Inside the living room was Hikaru's brother Taiga, back from America and smiling at his brother. Apollo appeared and looked at Taiga.

"Hikaru, who's the hottie?" Before Hikaru could answer, another figure appeared. This one had fiery red hair, a five o'clock shadow, and sunglasses on. He looked cool and had a smug smile on his face.

"Apollo, where are we?" the figure asked. Apollo groaned.

"Oh great, we rescued Ares," Apollo shulked.

Hikaru and Apollo had solved their problems and now had a stronger friendship and partnership, but now they had two new problems. Their brothers.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**To be continued!**

_**Next Time on Kamen Rider Mythos!: **_

**Hikaru is talking to Apollo**

"I love Taiga, I really do. But he's a bit much sometimes."

**Mythos is riding a motorcycle**

"This will help me get places easier"

**And Hikaru using a new orb**

"Ares, lend me your power!"


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hello and welcome back to Kamen Rider Mythos and Super Hero Time between Mythos and Questinger. This one took awhile but you know, things have kind of been crazy in the world. The good news is the next 2 chapters have already been written and just need editing to they'll be out quicker. Anyway enjoy, and if you liked it leave a review. Also if want to see art for Mythos and Questinger go to ProjectMAF on twitter, we have art all the way up to the tertiary rider. Anyway enjoy.

_**A dark room is seen and smoke rises from an unknown location. Suddenly, a bright light shines through to clear the smoke and reveal Kamen Rider Mythos and Fantaji Sentai Questinger**_

**All: Super Hero Time! LET'S START THE MYTH!**

**Kamen Rider Mythos**

**Myth 3: Bro-mbshells Incoming**

**Kinami Residence, 5 minutes after Hikaru arrives home…**

It had been a rough night and Hikaru had been ready to come home and rest after the battle he had. Unfortunately, fate had other plans. His brother sat in the living room, smiling at him and motioning for Hikaru to come sit with him. Taiga Kinami was everything Hikaru wasn't: good looking with a piercing in his ear, hair styled so that it appeared to be messy but yet clean with the side of his hair dyed blue. Unlike Hikaru, Taiga didn't wear glasses and had darker brown eyes compared to Hikaru's lighter brown eyes. It wasn't just his looks that were completely different; it was his personality too. Taiga was full of energy, charismatic, funny and flirtatious. He was confident in himself and had a tendency to be an overprotective (and frankly overbearing) big brother. In Hikaru's eyes, Taiga was perfect and everyone wanted to be his friend. Sadly, people tended to forget Hikaru existed when his brother was around.

Still, this wasn't the worst part of the night. That honor would go to Apollo practically screaming and cursing at the red haired man who had appeared from the new orb they'd acquired. The man wore what looked to be a biker outfit and had black sunglasses covering his eyes, red hair that looked fire, and a full red beard. He somehow had a cigarette in his hands; Hikaru didn't know why or how, but didn't care enough to ask about it. Unsure who this individual might be, Hikaru got his answer on who this god was when Apollo yelled at him.

"Hikaru, red alert. It's Ares, We rescued Ares. Quick, throw away the orb." Ares frowned at the golden god's reaction.,

"Awww, relax big bro. Look at it this way: I'm here now, so I can take over this whole Mythos thing and you can go back to being the partier that you always were." Ares gave a laugh in response to his own comment as Apollo launched several more curses at him that Hikaru assumed was in Greek. Hikaru decided to let the two gods deal with things on their own; as the two gods bickered, Hikaru approached his brother, who stood up to greet him.

Hikaru put on his best smile and hugged his brother.

"Taiga, it's great to see you. How was America?" Hikaru asked in his best fake sincere voice. Taiga smiled at his little brother and gave a wholehearted response.

"Ah, it wasn't that exciting," Taiga responded. "I was working the whole time, but now I'm back; you and I are gonna hang out tomorrow." Hikaru wasn't sure how hard modeling really was but he wasn't about to question his brother on it. He frowned at his brother's comment, though.

"Uh, Taiga? I have school tomorrow," Hikaru defensively said. "We can't hang out." Taiga waved off his brother's worries.

"Hikaru, don't worry! I'll just come with you to school!" Taiga then took on a more joking tone. "Say, how's Mizuki? Did she get hot yet?" Taiga laughed at his own question, but Hikaru let out a frustrated sigh.

"Taiga," Hikaru attempted to explain while staying calm, "everyone there would recognize you." Taiga laughed again.

"I don't mind anything to hang out with my little bro," Taiga refuted. Hikaru nodded in defeat.

"As long as you don't distract me from my classes." Taiga nodded in agreement, moving to pat the seat next to him.

"Come sit down and catch up," Taiga said, but Hikaru shook his head.

"Sorry, but I had a long day, so I should get to bed," Hikaru clarified Taiga frowned.

"Oh ok," Taiga said worriedly before sounding more positive. "...But tomorrow you're gonna tell me everything you've been up to. I want all the details." Hikaru slowly nodded.

"Yeah, sure," Hikaru muttered, "all the details."

Hikaru knew he couldn't tell his brother about Mythos because Taiga would try to stop Hikaru or try to get involved himself. Only one option remained, then; Hikaru would have to figure out a lie to tell his brother. He quickly bid Taiga a good night to avoid further questions and went into his room, where the two gods still fought with each other. Hikaru tried his best to flat-out ignore them, opting to go to bed. Hikaru hoped they would be calmed down by the morning and he could find out how to stop the fighting, because if he didn't, then the two belligerent gods would end up driving him crazy.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

*****_The Opening theme begins, Colors by Flow*_

_Instrumentals begin as the city is first viewed before shooting upwards to reveal a floating city and Hikaru Kinami standing in front of a temple with a sun on it. The words Kamen Rider Mythos flashes on screen._

**jibun wo sekai sae mo kaete shimaesou na shunkan wa itsu mo sugu soba ni**

_The camera flies through the city showing several temples and finally the sun before several flashes of monsters appear._

**kakusenu iradachi to tachitsukusu jibun o mitsume**

_Hikaru is shown in several places looking withdrawn and upset in several locations including his mother's flower shop, his school and finally a busy street. Finally it flashes to him now as Mythos atop a building looking down on the city. _

**mayoinagara nayaminagara kuyaminagara kimereba ii sa**

_Taiga, Mizuki and Kiriko appear in the flower shop looking happy as Hikaru is withdrawn from them before the scene flashes to the city, Olympus with the gods flashing one by one before landing on Apollo holding the Apollo Orb._

**kimi ga kureta kotoba hitotsu tomadoi wa kiesari**

_Hikaru is shown picking up the Mythos driver and placing it on himself_

**karappo datta boku no heya ni hikari ga sashita**

_Hikaru henshins as Apollo flies behind him flashing a golden light_

**miageta oozora ga aoku sumikitte iku **

_Mythos fully formed bursts into a group of foot soldiers fighting them off_

**tozashita mado wo hiraku koto wo kimeta**

_Apollo appearing over lined with Mythos yells as Mythos performs a rider kick_

**jibun o sekai sae mo kaete shimaesou na**

_Mythos is shown riding his rider machine Machine Chariot_

**shunkan wa itsu mo sugu soba ni**

_Several flashes including two silhouetted Mythos forms and Cronus's coffin appear before settling on Hikaru and Apollo standing together_

_The music ends with the Pantheon Driver and multiple Orbs scattered on the ground with a ray of light on them. _

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**The next day ….**

Morning had arrived. Despite Hikaru attempting to leave Taiga at home like he had hoped, he was unsuccessful. During breakfast, Taiga reminded him of the conversation from the previous day.

"C'mon Hikaru, let me come to school with you today!" Taiga proclaimed energetically. "I'll treat you to lunch." Hikaru shook his head.

"I really can't, Taiga. I have a test today and I can't get distracted." Hikaru started to grab his things while Taiga pouted at his little brother before yelling.

"Mom, tell Hikaru to let me go to school with him!" Kiriko smiled at her two sons, nodding.

"Hikaru, just let Taiga go to school with you. He wants to be with you and he's never been to college. It might be a great experience for him." Hikaru sighed; once again, his mother took his older brother's side.

"Fine," Hikaru frustratingly admitted. "You can come, but you gotta find something to do when I'm in class, okay?" Taiga nodded.

"Aye aye, captain!"

While this exchange was going on, Apollo and Ares continued to argue and, from what Hikaru could tell, it was about a girl. Ares was yelling at Apollo.

"You knew Aphrodite and I had a thing going on, but you still slept with her!" Apollo yelled back.

"When the goddess of love offers her bed to you, you don't say no, little bro!" Apollo defended. The two continued to bicker back and forth, usually about Ares' lovers that Apollo stole from him, or how Ares always made Apollo look bad in front of their father. Finally, as Hikaru and Taiga were heading out the door, Apollo said something that caused Ares to go into his orb. Apollo cursed in Greek.

"Ugh, I hate that guy. He is easily the worst of my 53 siblings." Hikaru was going to question what that meant, but decided to not open his mouth. The small party left the shop and began to walk the way to Hikaru's school, with Taiga complaining about how it was such a long walk all the way.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Classes had been mostly okay so far. Thank the gods that the brothers didn't see Mizuki, Hikaru thought to himself, and that Taiga had simply walked off to the student cafe to allow Hikaru to go take his test. Even Apollo and Ares had grown tired of shouting at each other and had simply retired to their orbs, content with ignoring each other, which let Hikaru focus in peace. Now, as he walked to the cafe to go meet his brother for lunch, Hikaru was sure they were in the clear and nothing bad would happen. He arrived at the cafe to see a crowd of students all congregated in one area. Hikaru, being the smart adult that he was, figured out immediately that the crowd was for Taiga. He shoved his way through the crowd, though several people attempted to push back. Eventually, he emerged from the pool of bodies to see his brother sitting at the table with Mizuki, who was attempting to talk to him. Taiga, however, was distracted by flirting with another girl. Hikaru tapped his brother on the shoulder; Taiga turned and smiled at him, talking as he smiled.

"Hikaru, you're here!" Taiga almost yelled. "Man, this school of yours is great; you've got so many friends." Hikaru sighed; none of these people were his friends.

"Taiga," Hikaru irritatedly and bluntly said, "let's go get lunch." Taiga nodded in response.

"Right, of course. Sorry that I got distracted." Of course Taiga got distracted, Hikaru thought. Taiga could never say no to people who were willing to praise him. The two brothers got up and tried to make their way through the crowd as Mizuki followed, calling out to them.

"Hey, wait up!" Mizuki yelled. "I want to come with you both." The girl pushed through the crowd rather violently, knocking several people down and stepping on the toes of many others along the way while trying to follow the brothers. As the three finally managed to get outside, Taiga smiled at his brother.

"Man, you got a lot of nice friends in there, bro! They even invited me to a party." Hikaru frowned and did his best to calmly explain.

"Taiga, those weren't my friends. All they wanted was to meet you." Taiga scowled in response.

"So... They were just using you to get to me?" Hikaru nodded, ready to be done with the conversation at hand.

"Yeah, people do it all the time, so it's no big deal." Hikaru replied, knowing fully well it was indeed a big deal. Taiga grumbled.

"No one should be using my little brother for anything," Taiga said. Hikaru frowned; not only did Taiga seem oblivious that he had essentially used Hikaru to talk to girls, but this would mean that Taiga would not appreciate Apollo.

Taiga, however, was about to march back into the cafe to give the large group of people a piece of his mind when he was stopped by Mizuki.

"Don't worry about those people, Taiga," she explained. "Let's just go and get some lunch and you can tell me… I-I mean… US about your trip to America." Mizuki smiled kindly and Taiga smiled back, knowing fully well that he was now the focus. He turned around to once again go towards where they'd be eating lunch.

Hikaru frowned and walked behind both Mizuki and Taiga. First, his mother was already playing favorites, and now his best friend had forgotten about him. Hikaru wanted to be angry, but it wasn't in his nature; all he could do was hope that the coming week wouldn't be that bad and that Taiga would soon be going back to work.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**One Week Later…..**

It had been a week since Taiga had returned and things had been no less than hectic. Despite promising he'd only go to school with Hikaru for one day, Taiga ended up walking to school with him and Mizuki everyday. Hikaru had to listen to Mizuki attempt to flirt with Taiga for nearly 20 minutes a day, and Taiga mostly just talked about himself and the things he'd done to help people. All Apollo and Ares had done was argue with each other; Ares constantly threatened Apollo to just step aside and let him take over as the partner to Mythos and Apollo yelled at Ares that he was a bully. Hikaru was hoping that Taiga would stop walking with them since Taiga had started to complain about the walking. Hikaru was walking out of the flower shop when he saw Taiga in the alleyway dusting off a motorcycle. Hikaru curiously walked up to his older brother.

"Uh, Taiga…" Hikaru worriedly asked his older brother, who turned and wiped some sweat off his brow as Hikaru continued. "Whose bike is that?" Taiga smiled at his brother.

"Well, I was getting tired of walking everywhere after only one week," Taiga explained, "So I figured you must get tired doing it all the time." Hikaru raised an eyebrow and spoke.

"Ok, so what does that have to do with the bike?" Taiga handed Hikaru a helmet.

"Well, Mom told me you got your bike license, so I went out and bought this for you. Now you can get to school faster AND you have an excuse for Mizuki to hug you by offering her a ride." Hikaru blushed at his brother's comment but shook his head in refusal.

"Taiga, I can't accept this, it's your money." Hikaru had been saving up to buy his own motorcycle and while Taiga was certainly helping him out, he still felt guilty about accepting it. Taiga dismissed Hikaru's worries, however.

"It may be my money, but we're family, and after all the money I've made modeling, I wanted to spoil you a bit. You're a good kid, so you deserve it." Before Hikaru could comment, Apollo appeared from his orb.

"You know…" Apollo coerced, "This could help us get around the city easier in case of monster attacks. I'd say take it." Hikaru, not able to argue with that logic, sighed and hugged his older brother.

"Thanks a lot Taiga, I appreciate it," Hikaru said with genuine appreciation. Taiga nodded.

"Right, well... Enjoy it today and make sure you get ready, because tomorrow I'm hosting a charity event for hungry children and the whole family is invited." Taiga ran off before Hikaru could respond. Hikaru frowned; he didn't do well at parties or crowds. He was left to admire the sleek red bike that Taiga had picked out for him. It had white and gold trimming and seemed built for speed. It seemed expensive, like one of those bikes for racing, and Hikaru wasn't sure where his brother could've possibly gotten this from.

Before he could question it any further, Apollo glowed slightly.

"Hikaru," Apollo decreed, "There's Tartarans in the city. Let's take that bike and go." Hikaru nodded; he proceeded to jump on the bike and put the keys in, revving it and taking off going by the directions Apollo gave him. Deciding that he shouldn't arrive untransformed, Hikaru took out the Pantheon Driver and placed it on his waist, to which the Driver reacted the way it always had, announcing itself.

"**PANTHEON DRIVER!**" He took out the orb and scanned it, the belt responding.

"**APOLLO ORB!** **What's beyond the chains?! Break freeeee! What's beyond the chains?! Break freeeee!" **Hikaru, trying to maintain balance on the bike, pushed the button and yelled out.

"**HENSHIN!**" The belt responded accordingly.

"**Ride on! Power of the sun! (The golden god!) Apollo Frameeeee! Yeah!"**

The chariot appeared and, instead of crashing into him like normal, lined up with Hikaru and merged with him, forming Mythos and revealing that the bike had changed as well, as it now had armor and the front appeared to be like a horse's head. Hikaru smiled at the transformation, muttering the words that Apollo had said only moments before.

"...This will help me get places easier." Apollo's voice appeared in Hikaru's head.

"The magic from the Pantheon Driver must've affected the bike too. That's pretty cool." Hikaru nodded as he drove on.

"I think I'll call it the Machine Chariot." Apollo laughed at how much of a nerd Hikaru could be at times, but remained silent as his partner was excited by their new "steed". The two finally arrived at the sight of the Tartarans running wild and Hikaru, as Mythos, quickly summoned his weapon.

"**APOLLO KANEYUMI!**" The Tartarans came charging at him but Mythos fired some arrows at one, landing two arrows into both of one monster's eyes, causing it to fall. The others charged him and Mythos began to fight them off, hitting some with the bow and launching arrows at others. They fell one by one until the last one remained and Mythos inserted Apollo's orb into the bow.

"**APOLLO'S FAVOR: KANEYUMI!**" Mythos pulled back the now larger bow and fired one last arrow, destroying the last of the raging for good and sending them back to Tartarus. Settling down, Hikaru unhenshined and Apollo appeared by his side, clearly content with himself.

"Not bad Hikaru," Apollo boasted. "I'd say we're getting better at this." Hikaru smiled at the praise, but the smile didn't last long as Ares appeared from his orb. Ares frowned.

"That battle made you happy? That was sloppy. If it was me, the monsters wouldn't be touching you. As usual, Apollo, you're lazy and weak; you're a musician, not a warrior." Apollo glowed and got into Ares's face.

Well, I'm sorry I'm not the god of war, but Father picked **me** so **I'm** partnered with Mythos; you just need to get over it." Ares began to get a fiery aura himself.

"Why should **I** get over it when I'm watching a spoiled **brat** whose father trusted with the only thing that could save Olympus?" Apollo rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry that I'm not the perfect son like you, who everyone likes." Ares looked at his older brother.

"People like me because I get shit done and do my job, unlike you who just likes to be worshipped." Apollo glowed brighter.

"Maybe that's because last time I got involved in a war, my temple got burned down and ransacked by your people." Ares waved him off.

"Are you still mad about the Trojan War?" Apollo nodded fairly aggressively.

"Yes, and I think you're just mad that I killed Achilles," Apollo retorted smugly.

"Can both of you just stop?" Hikaru interjected. "You're brothers; you should get along." Ares turned to Hikaru, glaring daggers at him.

"Excuse me, I don't need a lecture from a mortal **who can't deal with his own sibling either.**" Hikaru said nothing as Ares continued.

"I've been watching you all week, being pushed around by your dimwitted and egotistical older brother who I swear could pass for a mortal Apollo. I don't plan to take any family advice from you, doormat" With that he went back into his orb leaving Hikaru looking at the ground. Apollo looked at his partner.

"Hikaru don't listen to him, he's just a jerk," Apollo said, attempting to console Hikaru. Hikaru shook his head.

"No, he's right. C'mon, let's go home." With that, Hikaru wordlessly got back onto his bike, which had also changed back to normal, and began to drive home, depressed over what the war god had said to him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Mount Olympus, The temple of Zeus…..**

Rhea, the queen of the titans ,punched the wall, which alarmed Krios and Prometheus, as the temple had been quiet. Krios looked at her.

"What is it, my queen?" Rhea growled at him.

"Prometheus, you snake! You said this would be easy, but here we are, losing yet another pack of Tartarans to Mythos!"

Prometheus, fearful of Rhea, bowed.

"Do not worry, my queen; Apollo accepting the boy was but a mild set back; fear not, for I have a plan." Krios, amused by Prometheus's cowering, raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Oh, really? What plan would that be?" Prometheus conjured an image of a Drakaina.

"Well, Apollo is built for speed and agility, not strength, so... If we take something fast like Apollo and give it some protection..." The Drakaina was merged with some armor as Prometheus continued. "...Apollo's arrows wouldn't be able to penetrate the armor and kill it." Rhea smiled at this plan, now in a better mood.

"Oh, that's good, Prometheus. Let it be done; send it to the mortal earth and make it as mindless and bloodthirsty as you can." Prometheus nodded.

"As always, my queen; I shall call it Drakaknight and it shall be Mythos's undoing." Prometheus began to laugh as his plan was slowly coming together; it hadn't even crossed his mind to be ready just in case Ares decided to help Mythos.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**The next day….**

It had only been a day since Ares had yelled at Hikaru over his and Taiga's issues; Hikaru had been in a depressed state ever since the incident. No one cared about him when Taiga was around and everyone ignored him, but Ares was right. Hikaru couldn't confront his brother over his feelings in fear of what could happen. Now, as he was getting ready for the party his brother was hosting, he found himself struggling to tie his tie. Suddenly, hands appeared on his shoulder and turned him around; after being spun, Hikaru faced his smiling mother.

"Here," she said, "let me do that for you." She began to fix Hikaur's tie as he frowned at her.

"I figured you'd have gone with Taiga already," Hikaru said. Kiriko shook her head.

"No, I wanted to go with my younger son and make sure he was okay." Hikaru sighed.

"Why wouldn't I be ok?" Hikaru asked. Kiriko smiled lightly.

"Because I know you have a tendency to feel overshadowed by Taiga's larger-than-life personality." Hikaru frowned.

"I really do enjoy having him around, but people tend to forget I exist when he's around." Hikaru let out yet another sigh.

Kiriko finished his tie and smiled at him.

"I know it's hard. I sometimes feel the same, but…" Kiriko stopped to consider her next words for a moment. "I know that, in the end, Taiga means well. You're still finding yourself and I think Taiga is too. What I want you to remember is that I love both of you just the same, and I want you both to be happy." Hikaru nodded.

"Thanks mom. I love you too." Kiriko Kinami smiled, happy that she was able to help.

"Now, let's go support your brother and you can tell him how you feel." Hikaru nodded and smiled.

"Right, I suppose I should be honest with him for once." He followed his mother out the door. Hikaru wasn't sure if he could truly tell Taiga the full extent of his issues, but he was confident he could tell his brother how he felt about him being a little too much sometimes.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**At a party downtown…**

Hikaru and his mom, after a bit of a hassle with traffic and hassle with reporters, had finally arrived downtown for the charity event, though Hikaru was still in the dark on which charity this was for. Kiriko, not one for large crowds, separated from Hikaru fairly early on their arrival to go find somewhere quiet. Meanwhile, Hikaru struggled to find Taiga. After finally having a moment to clear his thoughts, he decided to go find the one place he knew his brother would be: at the center of attention. After a lot of looking, Hikaru finally found his brother amongst some reporters who were taking his picture and asking him questions. Hikaru, although uncomfortable getting involved with the press, walked up to Taiga and tapped his brother's shoulder.

"Hey Taiga, can we go talk for a moment?" he asked as quietly and privately as he could. Taiga smiled at him.

"Sure Hikaru, just let me finish some questions first," Taiga answered. Taiga then continued to answer repeated questions about how the money raised this evening would be going towards starving children with sincerity. One reporter in particular stepped up, not looking too happy. She pointed her microphone right at Taiga.

"Mr. Kinami," the reporter pressured, "why was this your cause of choice?" Taiga hesitated for a moment before answering.

"Because," Taiga explained, "I was fortunate enough to be able to grow up with a meal everyday and I want other kids to be doing the same." Hikaru was a bit impressed with the genuine concern Taiga had, but that didn't seem to satisfy the reporter.

"This is a cause that you've been supporting for a while?" Taiga nodded in agreement.

"Absolutely. Of the many charities I donate to, Actions Against is my favorite because of all the things they do. I've worked with them for some time and even have a fund in my father's name for those I think make profound differences." Taiga smiled and was about to take another question before the reporter continued.

"Do you even hear yourself, Mr. Kinami?" Taiga froze at this sudden aggressiveness, turning back to the reporter.

"I'm sorry?" Taiga asked in shock. The reporter glared at him as she finally got right into his face.

"Clearly, as our sources thought," the reporter angrily exposited, "you're an egotistical showboat who has a need to constantly be at the center of attention and who doesn't actually care about any of the causes he supports. A fund in your father's name only for those that YOU think deserve recognition? Please, you just want to be seen as a hero to the public. I'm sure your father would be disappointed that his name would be used like that."

Hikaru watched as his brother lost the smile on his face and went silent. The other reporters eagerly waited for a response from the reporter; Hikaru, sensing he needed to help his brother, got in front of Taiga to lead him away.

"Sorry, but this interview is over," Hikaru bluntly explained as the reporters cried out afterwards for Taiga's attention. "My brother has other things he has to attend to."

Hikaru dragged Taiga out of the main room of the building they were in, eventually finding a balcony where his brother could get some fresh air. Hikaru looked at his brother's blank face.

"Taiga," Hikaru asked worriedly. "Are you okay?" Taiga signed and looked up to his brother.

"Hikaru, do you think what she said was true?" Taiga said, seemingly drained of any confidence. Hikaru hesitated to answer for a moment.

"Well…" Hikaru chose his words as carefully as he could. "I think you like attention, but I think she was wrong about you not caring about those you help." Taiga frowned and looked down, defeated.

"You really think I steal the spotlight too much?" Hikaru frowned. Clearly his words weren't chosen well enough. He had to be careful.

"I think," Hikaru explained, being very explicit with what he said, "that you let fame get to your head sometimes and that makes you forget about the important things." Taiga looked up at his little brother after a moment of silence.

"Hikaru, have I ever hurt you because of this?" Hikaru raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you ask that?" Hikaru asked, trying to avoid that.

"Because you seem to be talking from experience," Taiga responded. Hikaru sighed.

"You tend to come on a little strong and over-protective," Hikaru explained. "Sometimes that causes you to be the center of attention and that overwhelms me." Taiga put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"You know I just want to protect you; you're my little brother, after all," Taiga explained. Hikaru nodded.

"I know that, but you gotta let me grow on my own and figure out the kind of man I'm going to be." Hikaru breathed out of stress. This was hard for him to do, but he needed to get some of his feelings out. Taiga smiled at his little brother.

"I think you're well on your way," Taiga said with confidence. Hikaru looked at his older brother.

"What makes you say that?" Hikaru asked.

Taiga ruffled his brother's hair, "Because you had the guts to tell me how you really felt and gave me a bit of a reality check." Hikaru smiled.

"...Thanks," Hikaru said. "I'll give you a reality check anytime you need one." The two brothers hugged, having reached a mutual understanding while Ares and Apollo watched on. Apollo turned to his younger brother.

"You know, we can still learn a thing or two from mortals." Ares nodded, taking a long drag from his cigarette.

"...I suppose you're right," Ares said, breathing out smoke. "...I'm sorry I'm such a jerk to you. I suppose I'm just jealous that no matter what I do, you're the first-born son and father's heir." Apollo smiled at his bigger younger brother.

"I'm sorry as well. I should really get over the Trojan War and stop being jealous over how everyone respects and relies on you," Apollo admitted. Ares smiled.

"Well, I know one thing," Ares said before taking another smoke, explaining further only a few moments later. "I'll be respecting my older brother a little more from now on." Apollo glowed proudly.

"Ah, I see you're finally understanding my greatness," Apollo said as he struck a pose. Ares punched him lightly in response.

"Don't push it or I'll kick your ass," Ares stoically said.

Suddenly, Apollo sensed something. "Hikaru, we got something in the city. Time to go." Hikaru sighed, wreaking the hug with his brother.

"Taiga, I have to go, but…" Hikaru nodded affirmatively. "Go back out there and prove that reporter wrong." Taiga looked at his brother, confused.

"Wait, where are you going?" Taiga questioned. Hikaru began to turn around but responded.

"Look, it's complicated, but it's important, so I'm sorry." Hikaru ran off, leaving his confused brother behind, hoping Taiga would not hold this sudden departure against him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**An attack nearby…..**

Hikaru arrived already transformed into Mythos, quickly getting sight of the monster attacking civilians. Police officers on scene were trying to shoot the monster, but nothing could harm it. In fact, the bullets simply landed to the ground flattened after hitting the monster. Mythos carefully looked at the monster as it turned around.

"Wait a second…" Hikaru asked aloud. "Is that a Drakaina?" Apollo responded in his usual confident voice.

"Looks like it!" Apollo consoled. "Don't worry, I've slain these ugly things before! This shouldn't be a problem." Mythos nodded at this and charged towards Drakaknight and stopped the monster from killing an officer.

"Get out of here!" Hikaru demanded the officer as he blocked the monster's attack. The officer was not willing to argue with the warrior that stopped him from dying, and thus nodded and ran away. Now having more room, Mythos began to punch the snake-like monster. Delivering a few jabs and a kick unfortunately seemed to do nothing to the monster, but each attack only seemed to ring off the monster and . Mythos looked worried.

"Uh, Apollo…?" Hikaru concernedly said. "Nothing seems to hurt it." Apollo cursed in Greek.

"Yea, I noticed." Apollo now took a closer glance at the monster. "It seems like it's wearing armor or something."

Mythos deciding that punching wouldn't work summoned his bow.

"**APOLLO KANEYUMI!"** the bow responded. Hikaru fired some arrows at the beast, but like the bullets, they seemed to not be doing anything. Drakaknight simply stood there, seemingly bored of what was going on. Mythos scanned the Apollo Orb on his driver.

"Fine, then," Mythos cursed, "if that won't work, then take this!" Glowing, he jumped up into the sky and came down with his kick, the belt announcing the attack.

"**APOLLO FAVOR: KICK!**" The kick connected, but still did nothing. In fact, the monster clutched Mythos's foot through the energy of the kick and prepared a large fireball. Mythos couldn't do anything to get away, thus leaving the fireball to connect directly with Mythos; the impact sent him back and left him to unhenshin, leaving only a hurt Hikaru on the ground. Hikaru got up slowly, struggling through the heat and burns.

"We aren't strong enough to get through her armor," Hikaru explained. Apollo nodded in agreeance.

"No, we aren't." Apollo admitted. "But I know who could be. Hikaru, use Ares." Hikaru looked at his partner to confirm.

"Apollo, are you sure?" Hikaru asked; Apollo nodded to confirm.

"Yeah, I suppose I can share you with Ares just this once." Hikaru stood fully upright, grasping the belt around his waist. Apollo faded away as Hikaru pulled out Ares's orb. The red was almost like fire, much like a burning courage. Suitable for a god of war. Hikaru grasped the orb.

"Ares," Hikaru said quietly before lifting the orb up to the heavens, "lend me your power!" The orb seemed to glow in response and Ares manifested behind Hikaru, his fiery aura surrounding the two.

"ALRIGHT!" Ares cheered, clanging a sword and shield he now had together. "I've been itching for a fight!" Hikaru scanned the orb as the driver accepted it.

"**ARES ORB!** **What's beyond the chains?! Break freeeee! What's beyond the chains?! Break freeeee!"**

Hikaru made a fighting stance and punched the air twice as Ares repeated his actions. Hikaru then pressed the button on the driver and called out **HENSHIN**. The undersuit enveloped him in a blue fire as a war chariot came out and crashed into him.

"**Fight Hard! Defend your glory! (The War God!) Ares Frameeeee! Yeah!"**

The armor formed on Hikaru in a fiery explosion that lit up the night, and from the explosion came Mythos Ares Frame, as if born from the fire. This Frame was clearly different, primarily blue and gray with the cape and trenchcoat now appearing tattered and worn. It had more armor on it, further protecting Hikaru from attacks. The top of Mythos's head now had a piece typical of a Spartan general's helmet and his eyes were now blue. Hikaru, feeling bloodthirsty from merging with Ares, punched the air with his fist before pointing at the monster.

"I'm Kamen Rider Mythos," Hikaru seemed to yell aggressively, "THE RIDER CHOSEN BY THE GODS!" Hikaru could hear Ares laughing in his mind.

"Oh yeah, this feels sweet!" Ares cheered. "Alright, let's kick some ass, kid!" Mythos nodded and lept forward; his fists were engulfed in a blue fire as he began to punch Drakaknight. Surprisingly, these punches were actually damaging her armor, chips and chucks flying off with each hit. The punches weren't like Apollo Frame, which were graceful and precise; these punches, instead, were fast, hard, and random. The monster wasn't sure where Mythos would strike next, and so launched a fireball again to gain some time. While the fireball managed to knock Mythos back, it did nothing to injure him. Seeing the monster's armor was cracking, Mythos scanned the Ares orb twice, the driver responding.

"**ARES KAIGUNTOU!"** Two swords formed from the belt; they immediately became engulfed in blue flame, which traveled up to Mythos's wrists, forming chains that would keep the weapons within reach. Mythos charged once again, swinging the swords at Drakaknight; the swords were big and bulky and caused larger pieces of armor to break off due to the sheer weight of the weapons.

The monster couldn't take the strength of the attacks and the fire emitted from them; within seconds of the attack beginning, the armor shattered. Mythos, seeing this was a time to strike, placed the Ares Orb into one of the swords, with the swords acknowledging it.

"**ARES FAVOR: KAIGUNTOU!**" Mythos laughed and spoke aloud so anyone within earshot could hear.

"Time to give the gods a proper tribute!" Mythos decreed! The swords became bigger and Mythos delivered six rapid slashes before finally making two last slashes in the shape of an X before turning around and allowing the monster to fall and explode. Hikaru unhenshined and Apollo approached him and Ares as Hikaru tried to catch his breath.

"Wow," Hikaru said, trying to cool down, "that was intense." Ares laughed in response.

"That's what happens when you fight with the god of war, kid," Ares explained, "things get intense." Apollo nodded at them.

"You know, that wasn't too bad, though not as great as what I could have done. I would've been more stylish, but you made do with what you had." Ares scoffed at him.

"Keep telling yourself that, Apollo," Ares playfully jabbed back. Apollo smiled at his brother.

"You know what, Ares?" Apollo paused to nod at his brother. "I've thought about it. I suppose we can both be the partners of Mythos." Ares smiled back at his brother as the two fist bumped.

"I suppose I can live with that," Ares said as he disappeared back to his orb. Hikaru sighed, unsure what he was getting himself into, as he now had two gods to deal with.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Later that night….**

The charity party was over by the time Hikaru had made it back to the party hall, so he got a ride back home. Shortly after getting home, Taiga returned as well and the two brothers were now simply hanging out and playing video games. Taiga told Hikaru that he had gone back out there and proved the reporters wrong by not running from them and was determined to go help out at the causes he did support. Hikaru made up a lie about Mizuki needing his help with something and, thankfully, Taiga bought it. Now Apollo and Ares were watching the two play games. Apollo turned to Ares with a grin on his face.

"You know I'd totally beat you at this," Apollo said with a smug, shit-eating grin. Ares scoffed at his brother.

"Oh please," Ares jokingly mocked, "you couldn't beat me even if I go easy on you to give you a chance." As the two began to argue, Taiga turned towards his brother.

"Hikaru, do you hear voices or is it just me?" Taiga asked confusedly. Hikaru laughed nervously.

"Uh... nope. I don't hear anything; you must be tired from the party." Taiga nodded.

"Yeah, that must be it." The two went back to playing games as Hikaru was wondering if Taiga could hear Apollo and Ares. As things grew quiet Ares turned to Apollo.

"You know, something is bugging me," Ares muttered. Apollo raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"What's that?" Apollo asked. Ares scratched his beard.

"We both know our father well," Ares explained. "Zeus isn't king of the gods for nothing. He could've dropped you in Greece and you could've easily found someone to be Mythos there, so why would he drop you in Japan where we never even spread our influence to?" Apollo shrugged.

"I don't know," Apollo said in response. "What are you trying to say?" Ares sighed.

"I'm saying that, maybe, Father either wanted you to be in Japan, or that kid might be more special than we're realizing," Ares stated. Apollo thought about his brother's words as he turned to look at Hikaru, wondering if his Father had some ulterior motives.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**To be continued!**

_**Next Time on Kamen Rider Mythos!: **_

**Mizuki is talking to Hikaru**

"I don't like feeling useless while my best friend saves the world."

**A knocked out Mizuki is being taken by a monster**

"You shall be dead soon!"

**Mythos in Apollo Frame is beating up a grunt savagely**

"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!"


End file.
